It's Our Crackfic
by WritinginTandem
Summary: A modge-podge of snippets, cracks, and holiday shenanigans from the It's Your Play Now crew. If you haven't read it yet, please go check it out! Chapter 1: Kiyoko knew she was forgetting something- she just couldn't remember what.


**Hey guys! Welcome to our new series of crackfic for It's Your Play Now :) For this one, we have a Valentine's day special.**

 ** _We hope you enjoy this as much as we do. And as always, there is no romance whatsoever. . . though not for lack of some of the characters trying._**

 _ **For all of you who were as single today as we were- You're welcome.**_

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Haikyuu, KnB, or any other sports franchise.**

 **Valennope Day**

 **Summary: Kiyoko knew she was forgetting something- she just couldn't remember what.**

* * *

"You're going to school like that?" Her mother sounded scandalized, and she frowned, glancing over her uniform just to make sure nothing was out of place.

"What's wrong with it?" Kiyoko asked, when she found nothing.

"No makeup, nothing special with your hair?"

"Of course not." Why would she? It only made the guys around her stutter even more than they did normally. Better to go as she was, where she'd actually have a change of understanding what they wanted to say.

"Are you sure I can't-" Her mother sounded almost pleading at this point, putting the wet dishes down and reaching out to her. Kiyoko stepped away- not only did she not want soap suds on her uniform, but she was going to be late.

"I'll see you after school," She said as a goodbye, closing the door behind her- but not before hearing,

"Honestly, that girl."

* * *

"Hey, Kiyoko-san!"

She turned, blinking in the sight of someone in Karasuno's uniform running towards her, arm waving frantically.

"Nani?" She asked, as the boy (she didn't recognize him, meaning he must be from one of the lower grades) came to halt in front of her, panting as he rested his hands on his knees. _That's really bad for him. It would be better to stand straight, that way your lungs can get more air._

She didn't get to say any of this though, because the boy perked back up, beaming at her. "I was wondering if I could walk you to school!"

Kiyoko blinked again. "Sure." Why not? "I normally meet Daichi-san at this corner, though," she explained, gesturing to where her bag was resting against a cobblestone gazebo.

They walked together a lot, as their houses were near each other's- the gazebo was where they met before heading to the school.

Strangely, her words seemed to take some of the light out of his eyes, shoulders hunching a bit. "O-oh. So you and him-?"

She cocked her head in curiosity, hair falling over her shoulders. Her and Daichi . . . what? Walked to school together? Were both on the volleyball team? Were in the same grade?

Those were the only things she could think of, and since they all had the same answer she simply nodded.

If anything, this made him look even more desolate. "A-ah. Well, then, I won't intrude. Have- have a nice day, Kiyoko-san."

"Thank you," She said, not quite sure what else to say. He had sought her out to walk with her and just as quickly changed his mind-

A tap on her shoulder came then, and she turned and gave a small smile to Daichi. He grinned back just as broadly, before his eyes caught the nervous boy. "Who is this?"

Kiyoko looked at the boy, eyebrows raised. They had never been introduced, and the boy hadn't offered his name.

"I don't know," She answered honestly. The boy twitched violently.

"You- you don't remember me?"

"Should I?" Kiyoko asked, tucking her hair behind her ears once more. Had they been introduced and she had forgotten?

"I gave you a pencil once before an exam?" He said, stepping forward with a desperate look in his eyes.

 _Oh no. He's even in my class,_ she thought.

"I'm sorry," Kiyoko apologized instantly. Her eyes cast about for something to make up for her negligence, and caught on Daichi's amused face. "You can walk with us," she decided, smiling at the boy in triumph.

"O-oh no, I couldn't-" he protested weakly, taking a couple swift steps back and glancing between her and Daichi quickly.

"I insist," she said, reaching forward to catch his hand so he didn't run away. Daichi fell into step with her instantly, her bag already looped around his shoulder. "Now, what was your name again?"

Fifteen minutes later and Kiyoko was beyond confused. She hadn't worn makeup or done her hair and Takeru (as she had learned his name was) had still barely spoken above a whisper in the whole time, and never while she was looking at him.

Daichi was shaking like he was barely restraining laughter. She shot him a look- really more disappointed than anything, and he swallowed the grin and smiled apologetically.

Really. People's speaking habits were nothing to laugh at. Kiyoko had had trouble speaking at all when she was a child, relying on looks and gestures. It was only after joining the volleyball team that she had gained enough confidence to express herself.

But Daichi looked sufficiently sorry, even posing a couple questions of his own to Takeru, which strangely only made the third year even more nervous. He had fled with a "Thankyouseeyoubye!" As soon as the school had come into view.

"I hope he doesn't have asthma," She worried, frowning after him. He had gotten so easily winded just running to catch up to her- would he be alright sprinting away like that?

"Eh, he'll be fine," Daichi said, waving it off and continuing his meander towards Karasuno.

 _I hope so,_ she thought, biting her lip, but following her friend. _Maybe it's a guy thing,_ she mused.

* * *

 _I'm really starting to accept that hypothesis,_ Kiyoko thought, standing in front of another person she dimly recognized from their class. Morning practice had gone as normal, if a bit strange in the way all of the boys were especially nice to her- she had found breakfast waiting for her, marked with her name, though it didn't say who it was from. (In any case, it had been appreciated, with how she had missed breakfast because of her mother's ramblings that morning.)

But none of them had acted how this guy did, stuttering his way through some kind of speech like his life depended on it.

The only reason she knew it was a speech was because he kept glancing at cue cards, hands shaking and dropping them several times, getting them mixed up to the point he needed to start over. Even with the repetition, however, she couldn't decipher enough of it to understand what he was trying to say.

Which was a pity, and she could sympathize- but she also _really_ needed to get to class. She was going to be late as it was. ( what with the three other people that had waylaid her in this hallway. Sometimes she could get away with nodding and passing them by, but others insisted on walking with her or trying to block her path, as this one had.)

She might need to change her route to class if people were always going to be this insistent on talking to her.

So she was a bit curt when he tried starting again a third time, bowing an apology as she excused herself before passing him by.

Maybe a bit _too_ curt, she mused, hearing sobs follow her all the way to the classroom. She'd have to work on that. It wouldn't do for her to bring down morale on the team because she'd lost her patience.

* * *

Coming to her desk was . . . interesting. On it was an assortment of foods in bright packaging. She stared curiously at them for a moment, trying to divine the meaning (her birthday had been _last_ month, but maybe someone had spread the word?). A cough came from the front and she took her seat quickly.

No need to disrupt class more than she already had. The food was quickly swiped into her bag, and she prepared for class.

The bags lay forgotten for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Kiyoko-saaaan!"

The yell would've made her slump with exhaustion, except for the fact that she recognized the two blobs hurtling towards her. She sidestepped easily, letting them fly past her. Nishinoya was the first to recover, swirling to beam at her.

"Kiyoko-san! You look lovely as ever today!"

She said nothing. It wasn't like she had done anything different- in fact, her hair was a bit mussed from where she'd run her fingers through it nervously. It happened every time she was stared at. And she was getting a _lot_ of stares today.

"Noya-san! We should take Kiyoko-san to dinner! I've heard there's a new hibachi grill on Sakenade street-"

"I can't," she blurted, falling back to the excuse she'd used what seemed like dozens of times that day. "Miki-chan is coming over, and I need to stay at home to watch her."

Nishionya and Tanaka's faces dropped, but they bounced back just as quickly. "We'll walk you home, Kiyoko-san!"

"Yeah! We don't want anyone abducting our lady manager," Nishinoya affirmed, puffing his chest out.

She hummed, wavering. _Well, there is no practice today, and I_ do _have homework to do . . . Plus it wouldn't do for anyone to see me here when I'm supposed to be "babysitting."_

So she nodded, in the mood for some stutter-free conversation.

* * *

"Welcome home, Shimizu!" Her mother called as she toed off her outdoor shoes.

She sighed, taking a deep sniff of the scents of dinner cooking. It was . . . good to be home. She didn't handle social stress very well- they always left her tired and ready for some solitude, and home was just the place to do that.

Then her mother's head poked out of the kitchen with _that_ look in her eye, and she knew her studying would have to wait a little longer.

"So, have any plans for tonight?" Mother asked, an almost teasing note to her voice.

"No," she said, confused at why her _mother_ was asking this, of all people. Was she trying to see if Kiyoko was free? Was Miki coming over for a surprise visit?

"No?! Shimizu," Her mother groaned, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "I don't understand you sometimes. The prettiest face in the prefecture and you can't even find a date for Valentines day . . ."

The puzzle pieces fell into place, and her eyes whipped over to the calendar.

 _Feb. 14_ , it said innocently.

 _Oh._

* * *

"I can't believe you _forgot!_ " Momoi whined petulantly. Honestly. If Kise had just sent her Tetsu-kun's new number like she'd asked, this never would have happened. "You're the most popular model in Kanagawa! How can you _forget_ Valentines day!"

"I said I was sorry," he whined, sounding rightly panicked. Good. maybe next time he would actually remember to send her Tetsu-kun's new address and phone number so she could give him his chocolate properly.

 _Oh well,_ she sighed, hanging up. _Kise always did have the worst memory. Ironic, given he's the Copycat Miracle._

"Another year, another disappointment," She sighed, plopping back on her bed with a pout.

Would she always be doomed to be single on Valentines day?

 _Maybe Daiki could be coerced into buying me dinner._

* * *

 **Hope you had fun with that! Raph and I certainly did writing it. (Well, _I_ wrote it, Raph provided moral support and beta reading skills.) **

**So yeah, this will be the dumping ground for crackfics, snippets that don't fit within chapters, etc. Also, our Forum is up and running! You can find the link on our profile or search it up under the name "It's Our Play Now".**

 _ **We hope to be able to add more in the future (and trust me, there's plenty we can put out) so add this to your alerts. If you have coments, requests, or ideas, feel free to leave them here or on the forum. There's only so many things we can think of ourselves, so if there's an angle you would love to see explored don't hesistate to ask.**_

 **We love hearing from you guys, so please, hit that favorite button, leave a review- it only takes a couple seconds and it makes our whole day. :)**

 **With that, Happy Valentines (or single awareness) day!**

 **~Mikey and Raph,**

 **Writing in Tandem**


End file.
